Rooftop
by RoorenSan
Summary: Just a songfic that popped into my head one night. Sometimes, rain is a welcome sight. Character death.


**Author's note****: Okay, this is my first ever Psych fanfic, and my first ever Songfic. I'm a bit nervous to post this because I'm not the best writer in the world, but I figured I'd give it a shot. This plot bunny started bouncing around in my head one night and wouldn't leave….**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except for the story itself. The characters don't belong to me and the song doesn't either.**

_Crouched down on a Rooftop_

_In my mother's high heel shoes_

_I'm wondering if I will drop_

_Fly away with you_

The forecast had called for rain. She had watched the news just last night and the weatherman had definitely said that there was a good chance of rain today. So why was the sun shining in the sky? '_It's called spite_' thought Juliet sadly as she returned her gaze to the ground in front of her, tears still trailing down her cheeks. A sob escaped from her body and she felt a hand land on her shoulder. '_Carlton.' _Detective Lassiter was standing next to her looking solemn. Raising her head slightly she surveyed her surroundings. Henry and Gus were standing on her other side as were Chief Vick and Buzz McNab. She spotted other members of the SBPD scattered about as well as some strangers she didn't know. All of their eyes were rooted to the same spot that she had just been observing.

_I can smell the rain coming_

_But I won't leave until it falls_

_I'm gonna soak in its downpour_

_Til I hear my mother's calls_

Glancing up towards the sky again, Juliet saw that there was a dark cloud heading towards them. '_Maybe the weatherman was right, after all.' _ People were now starting to clear out. Slowly, the mourners left the cemetery one by one. Even Henry eventually left to do his mourning elsewhere, leaving her there by herself still staring at the hole in the ground where Shawn Spencer would now be staying. More sobs shook her frame as his face drifted to the surface of her mind.

_I carry spring rain in my hair_

_Weighted sorrow in perfect clouds_

_Bursting in the air_

_Wash away and drown_

'_Why did he get involved?' _Juliet thought as the incident replayed itself in her mind. Shawn had weaseled his was into another case, but this time the results had been quite different. This time Shawn's smooth talking hadn't been enough to save him. The rain finally started to come down. The cloud blocked the sun from view and the rain fell down around her, adding to her misery in the perfect cliché. '_We should have gotten there faster. We weren't fast enough.' _Guilt and sorrow were the only things that she could feel.

_I am playing God_

_I am raising Hell as far as I can tell_

_I am all alone_

_Alone in this world_

_Alone, with you_

Memories were spinning through her mind. Shawn having one of his "episodes", Shawn having a rolling chair race with Gus in the police station, the "close talking" session between her and Shawn in the office… She started crying harder at this point. They had never gotten their relationship off the ground. Hell, she had never actually told him that she loved him. Now she would never get that chance. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

_The roof slips beneath my feet_

_As the branches back away from me_

_The softest grass turns to concrete_

_But I will fly_

_I will fly_

_You will see_

The rain was coming down harder and she was soaked. Her hair was falling down into her face and her mascara was running down her face in black rivers. Falling to her knees next to the grave she buried her face in her hands and cried even harder. She didn't think she could ever leave that spot. The thought of never seeing him in the station, having one of his "episodes" and driving everyone crazy was enough to make her stomach churn. Suddenly, she felt something being draped over her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Carlton kneeling next to her. He had laid his jacket across her shoulders and laid another comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking into his eyes, she could see the overwhelming sadness there. They may not have gotten along, but she knew that Carlton would never wish on harm the psychic. They sat there for awhile longer, mourning the death of a friend in silence. Then, with some help from Lassiter, she pulled herself from the ground and headed to her car. Suddenly, the area around her lit up and she realized that the rain had come to an end. At that moment, she realized that, although Shawn was gone, he would definitely be remembered.

_Cause I am playing God_

_I am raising Hell as far as I can tell_

_I am all alone_

_Alone in this world_

_Alone_

**Ending Notes****: Sniff I hope someone out there enjoys this. I honestly cried while I was writing it. The song is called Rooftop by Melissa McClelland. It's a beautiful song. I love it. Please read and review if you like. **


End file.
